Water Over Wine
by EVIL GummyBear LOVE
Summary: AU story. Usami Akihiko is a troubled writer with an even more troubling drinking problem. He's lost his muse and has been forced to attend AA Meetings. But what happens when he meets his new counselor? Will he be able to fix what was originally broken? AkihikoxMisaki
1. Giving Hell

**FANFICTION CHRISTMAS SPECIAL TIME~! New story alert. :3**

**...Don't hate me. The plot bunnies have found a way to invade my whole life, not just my sleep. I come up with 5 ideas just looking out the window now. T.T It's killing me. But, ya'know, whatever. I couldn't help it, and I thought this would be a good time to finally get this new idea out there, just to see what everybody thinks.  
**

**So, yeah, enjoy and what not. :D**

* * *

Water Over Wine: Chapter One

"This is stupid." Usami Akihiko's purple irises flashes with pure annoyance at his editor red head, standing in front of the rehab center.

"It's not _stupid._" Aikawa sighed, crossing her arms. "It's for progress. Stop being so stubborn."

"I don't need any 'help.' I don't have a problem. I just don't have anything to write about."

"Because..." Akihiko glared at the women. She knew exactly _why. _And she knows the silverette hates the reason.

-(Awhile into the past...)

"So, Akihiko," A man with dark hair and glasses spoke to his best friend as he sipped his tea.

"Yes, Takahiro?" Akihiko stared into his love's dark and wondrous eyes as he spoke. Oh, how he loved this man. Ever since he first laid eyes on him, he knew... he just had to have him.

"I met a girl a while ago and-"

Until someone else did.

"We're engaged."

Akihiko practically spit out his coffee. "W-what?" Takahiro's smile illuminated where they sat.

"Too excited for words, eh?"

"Shocked, yes, excited..." The purple eyed man stared into his cup. His one and only true love that he had desired for almost ten years... was getting married. And not to him. But he could not deny the other man's joy. Takahiro's smile engulfed him, causing a smile to appear on him as well, unwillingly.

"Congratulations, Takahiro! I'm so glad you've found such happiness."

It was half true. Akihiko was truly glad that the other is so happy, but he desperately wished it could be him who made him feel that way, the one who truly loved him.

"So, who's the lucky lady?" Who's the bitch that I can't wait to strangle?

"Oh, you'd absolutely _love _Minami. She's sweet and caring and just such a genuine person- oh, I don't mean to boast, I'm sure you'll find someone like that, too, just have to be patient."

_No. Never again will I find someone as precious to me as you, Takahiro. How could you be so dense? No matter, I will still love you with all my heart forever..._

_-_Few Hours Later-

"Nghhh...~" The writer sat with his head on his desk, a bottle in his right hand. He smelt of whiskey and sorrow. "How could he do this to me? I-" Interrupted by a hiccup, "loved him so~ much and he goes marrying some stupid broad! How dare he..."

Akihiko sat up slowly in his chair, once gorgeous lavender eyes are now bloodshot with dark bags under them. The study he sat in, drowning his misery, was dark and clouded, and was also covered with trash (most of which is a ratio of beer cans and cigarette buds.) Suddenly, a loud banging of knocks aroused from the condo's front door.

Akihiko groaned and closed his eyes. Another hiccup escaped his mouth as he placed his head back down. Followed by several more hard bangs on the door, faint yelling could be heard.

"Akihiko! You lazy son of a shit! Open this damn door!"

_Go away._

The door hit the wall on the other side, its locks all shattered. Outside stood a steaming red head, her beautiful features now all crunched up. Stoming up the staircase, she kicked open the study door, revealing the drunken sad sight of the writer.

"You're ganna' have to pay for those doors, you know."

Akihiko was held up by his collar, being shaken vigorously.

"I'M GANNA' HAVE TO PAY FOR YOUR DAMN MEDICAL BILL ONCE I PUT YOU IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL! NOW, WHERE'S THE DAMN MANUSCRIPT?"

"I don't have it." His voice trembled from the shakes. It all ceased as the woman glared at the dazed man.

"What do you mean, you 'don't have it.'"

"I can't finish it."

"Well, why the hell not?" Aikawa held him back a little, staring and waiting for an answer. The drunken man mumbled something incoherent and Aikawa raised an arched eyebrow. "What?

"Takahiro, he's... getting married... to someone he hasn't even known for a year. What bullshit is that?" The last part came out Akihiko's throat as a whisper as another swig of whiskey was taken. The redhead sighed and let him go.

"Oh," She looked at the pitiful sight before her. I've never seen you this bad. You actually look like shit. The silverette mumbled something again, but Aikawa didn't bother to figure out what it was, most likely being a return insult. "Okay, Usami," The editor straightened herself out and then crossed her arms. "I'll give you a few more days to fix yourself and finish the manuscript. The publishing will be postponed."

Aikawa walked to the exit of the study before turning around with her hand on the door knob. "Don't let this ruin your greatness, Sensei. You'll find someone soon." With that she shut the door behind her, descended down the stairs, and exited the condo.

_Why does everyone keep saying that? No, I wont. No one like Takahiro._

Over the next few months, Usami Akihiko drowned himself in all types of alcohol. For work, he came up with either poor excuses for love stories that barely made it past printing or depressing stories where the main character always ended up killing them self. Either way, it was Aikawa's head that was always bit off.

It was getting old. Yeah, sure, he got his heart broken into a million tiny pieces, but come on- who hasn't? He should have known someone would snatch Takahiro up sooner or later. He hadn't confessed his love, therefore he lost it. Granted, the feelings may not have been the same. So, it was either lose the love as a friend or lose the friend entirely. But this was getting out of hand.

"Sensei..." Aikawa breathed out as she stared at her best writer. He sat on his couch, different assortments of bottles and cans spread out across the coffee table. A laptop sat on the writer's legs, but it seems no work was being done.

"What do you want, Aikawa? The manuscript isn't due until tomorrow."

"Actually, Sensei, it's due in a few hours."

"No, today's the 16th. It's due on the 17th."

"Today _is _the 17th."

"It's Tuesday."

"No, today is Wednesday, Akihiko, the 17th. I came her to check up on you, but it's pretty obvious where you'e at right now."

Akihiko stared at his editor, slightly confused. Not long, he rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. I'm not done anyway. Come back later. Or not at all. I really don't care." Akihiko stretched for his glass half full (or empty for you pessimists) of what was most likely not apple juice. Before he could, though, Aikawa swiped it out of reach. The silverette growled, but his editor kept her stance. "Give it back."

"Sensei, you have a problem."

"_We _are going to have a problem if you don't do what I say."

"You don't scare me."

The angered writer stood up, taking the computer off his lap, and glowered at the red head. "I've never hit a woman," Akihiko stated heavily, the smell of whatever was in that glass and more surrounded Aikawa's nose, making her cringe. He stepped closer. "Don't make me start."

Aikawa glared. "Do you hear yourself, Akihiko? You are threatening me, _your friend, _over a half glass of gin. You want it so bad, huh?' Aikawa looked at the glass at her right, stretched out to the side, and turned it upside, letting it fall to the light wooden floor. "Lap it up, like a dog."

Akihiko glanced at the spilled drink, then back at his editor. Before anything got truly out of hand, the writer shifted his stance, and made his way upstairs. Making it to his bedroom door, he turned slightly towards the woman, her eyes already planted on him sternly.

"So," Akihiko sighed. "What do you suggest?"

Aikawa was surprised, but didn't to press about it, and just decided to answer. "Professional help... would be the best."

Akihiko nodded slowly, not agreeing, but more like he understood his options. A few seconds later, stepped into his room, shutting the door behind.

Aikawa sighed and rubbed her head. _God help him. _

Akihiko turned toward to the rehab center, already hating it.

"I've changed my mind." The writer turned away from the building and back to the car. His editor stomped over to him.

"Oh, no you don't! You already agreed."

"I don't care."

"Sensei!" Aikawa yelled, her face getting red. "You _need _this! _I _need this! Your company _needs _this! People are starting to worry. And if you don't get out of this soon, your career is also going to suffer. Please, Akihiko..."

Akihiko looked back at the building with distaste. "What exactly am I going to be doing?"

"Well, they wanted to put you ina group therapy, but because I know you so well, I got you assigned to just an individual counselor." Aikawa explained and Akihiko nodded.

Well, at least he didn't have have to friggin' neon coloured plastic chairs in a stupid circle while equally stupid people share their stupid life changing moments. Plus, may he could fuck with them a little.

Another sigh escaped Akihiko's lips as he walked to the glass doors.

_Time to give Hell._

* * *

_**Okay, yeah, so that's that. Hope you enjoyed it because it literally took me FOREVER just to write the damn thing thanks to stupid damn computer, being slow and glitchy as shit. T.T I hate it. That is why I am so happy I have my new Tablet.**_

_**Anyway, I don't know when I will be able to add another chapter to this (if people want me to) since I have a mountain of other stories I should be updating rather than creating this completely new story... V.V Gomen. Maybe if I get a lot of good motivating reviews, I'll consider it. :3  
**_

**_~EVIL GummyBear LOVE  
_**


	2. Screw It

**Fastest. Update. EVER. Well, for me and since I've been updating stories on here, anyway… NEW YEAR'S SPECIAL~! It seems that's the only time I write anything anymore. Maybe I should just do that. Update on holidays. Lawl, I'll make birthday's count. xD**

**Anyway, I just wrote this chapter today (December 31, 2012) because I was planning on writing another chapter anyway, and my cable was out, so… pretty much left me optionless. :D So, I pretty much stuck myself in my room with my fluffeh kittheh and my music and just went on writing. So, yeah, you're welcome people. Goooohhh. **

**:/ **

**A/N- I think I made Misaki talk a lot more than his character would have, but I guess I am just trying to let you guys understand his personality in this story. It is going to be a little different, after all.  
**

**Another A/N- Tch, 131 views and only SEVEN reviews? Come on, people... I appreciate those who do review and will message everyone in reply. I will even start to reply to anonymous reviews when I create new chapters...next time. I'm too tired now,  
**

**Yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

"Name." A blonde receptionist bluntly requested from Akihiko, annoying the writer more than he already was. Through gritted teeth, the writer uttered his name.

"Usami Akihiko." At that, the blonde woman's head snapped up, her eyes wide with surprise.

"O-Oh, Usami-san. Yes, we've been expecting you. Please, follow me." The woman stood up and grabbed a clip board that was on her desk. She walked around the table and beckoned the Usami to follow her. Slowly, the silverette shuffled his feet in the same direction.

After being led down several hallways and past many office doors, Akihiko was brought to a large room full of people. Some of them had name tags, the expression of '_Hello My Name Is' _plastered on their chests. Akihiko felt an eye roll come on. "So," The receptionist woman began, getting the writer's attention. "This is the faculty's main quarters where all the residents gather to meet and talk with each other and their counselors before moving on to their individual gatherings. Your counselor, "She paused to look at her clipboard. "Takahashi-san, he's so good, will probably be with you in a couple moments. "

Akihiko nodded and looked around the dome like room. The people who he assumed were alcoholics stood, some looking clam and relaxed while others expressed confusion and nervousness. Akihiko didn't really feel any of those. He didn't plan on engaging with anyone or even his counselor. He would just sit there and nod occasionally, still convinced this was not what he needed.

The writer crossed his arms and turning slightly to see the woman from the front desk. She looked as if she was contemplating something.

"Um…" She glanced up with wide eyes and a dark blush.

"I-I love your books, Usami-sensei. They are s-so inspiring."

Akihiko suppressed another eye roll. Great, just another thing to annoy him. He already knew how good he was. A reminder was completely unnecessary. Besides, didn't this woman have a job to do?

"O-Oh!" The receptionist paused from her rant of praise to point at someone. "Him over there is Takahashi-san, who will be working with you." A manicured index finger pointed towards a young man with shaggy chocolate brown hair and big emerald eyes. He was coming this way. _Well, _Akihiko smirked, _at least he's cute._

The young man walked up to the writer and the woman with a light smile. He held a clipboard of his own that he glanced down at. He looked back up into Akihiko's eyes, purple mashing with green. "Usami Akihiko, I am Takahashi Misaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Misaki bowed politely and Akihiko just nodded. Misaki looked over to the Usami's right to see the blonde still standing there. "Niomi-san, it would be a shame if someone were to come in and have to end up standing in the middle of the lobby, terrible confused for help was no where to be found." Akihiko stared at the other man, hiding a smirk, but Misaki is smile never faltered. The woman blushed.

"But, I-"

"Quite a shame." A tilt of the head..

"Y-Yes Takahashi-san."

"Oh, what have I told you? –Kun is fine." At that, Niomi nodded, turned on her heel and walked away back to the lobby.

The brunette sighed through his smile and then rolled his shoulders. "Okay then! Why don't we get going, ne? Follow me." Misaki started down a path to a separate hall on the side of the room. Trailing behind the other, Akihiko couldn't help but set his eyes on the boy's backside as he walked for a few moments…. What? Technically, it was okay now. Plus, those jeans,,,

Akihiko shook his head and just looked at the doors they passed. It was not time for anything like that. It never would be.

At the end of the hall was a door straight ahead of the pair with Misaki's name on it. Misaki took out his keys and unlocked the door, flipping on the lights as he passed the switches. Akihiko walked in quietly and looked around the boy's office. The walls were painted a lime green and all cabinets and the desk were made if dark oak wood. It seemed very foresty.*

Misaki opened a filing cabinet, catching the writer's attention from the noise. He ran his fingers across the assortments of manila folders before he licked his index and thumb, slipping on from the stock. Misaki closed the drawer, folder in hand, and sat at his desk. He looked up to see Akihiko staring and standing.

"Please," Smile. "Sit."

Akihiko hesitated before making his way to the black leather chair and taking a seat. The other opened the folder delicately, grabbing a sheet from it, and opened his mouth to speak.

"How old are you?" Staring at the brunettes boyish features, the writer couldn't help but ask. Misaki blinked at the question, but then just sighed and smiled.

"I do get asked that a lot. I will be 20 in August."

The writer practically gasped. "19? You're not even old enough to drink yet, and you're supposed to help alcoholics?"

Misaki leaned back in his swivel chair and folded his hand onto his lap. "I think counselors who drink are hypocrites. What's the point in telling a bunch of struggling people about the things they shouldn't do, and when the day is over, go against everything they said?" Misaki stood up from his desk, walking to the front of it and leaning.. "So, yes, I am only 19 and I may not know exactly how it feels to drown myself in alcohol, but I do know what it's like to be stuck in bad positions, feeling nothing but lost. So, you can trust me on that or try finding someone else you're more comfortable with."

Akihiko stared at the boy. "No," The silverette crossed his legs, getting settled in his seat. "I'm good."

Misaki smiled. "Okay, great." Misaki turned his torso to grab Akihiko's file and spun back around. "Alright. Usami Akihiko: age 29, profession: writer- I won't like, I've never heard of you until I read this. Maybe I'll check out your work, eh? So, you're the son of Usami Fuyuhiko and Usami Kyota*. It says that your father owns his own architectural business* along with his other son. Why are you not involved in this whole family business?"

"Didn't wanna'." A blunt reply came from the silverette. Misaki's brows raised.

"Fair enough." He made his way back to his desk chair. "So, yesterday, your respondent Eri Aikawa submitted you to Japan North Clinical Alcoholic Center for excessive drinking, and as she stated," The brunette read loudly, " '-_Hopelessly wasting away what could be a better life.' _There are some more _colorful _statements, but those aren't necessarily important."

Akihiko scoffed. He was here, wasn't he? For now, anyway.

"It was requested that you were to only be assigned to a counselor with only individual meeting. That's why you're with me. I don't do groups because to me, they are completely pointless. I mean, most of the people who come here are forced by friends or family, meaning they probably don't want to be here in the first place."

Misaki leaned forward and folded his hands on his desk, glancing a the other male across from him.

"It's easy to tell you're one of those people."

Akihiko quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"

Misaki smiled. "Well, do you?" Akihiko didn't say anything and the younger boy nodded. "I just think it's better that not a group of people listen in on to what you're going through, 'cause who wants their business spread out all around to total strangers?"

Misaki adjusted his shirt.

"So, Usami-san let's start with the basic questions for today, okay? What do you think led you to start abusing alcohol?: Misaki looked toward the writer who stayed silent. The boy waited patiently, not wanting to rush him. But when several minutes passed, that patience was running thin. "Um, why was alcohol your solution?"

Another couple minutes. Nothing.

Misaki made a face at the silence and then he sighed. Green eyes flashed with slight annoyance at the silver haired man. Misaki tapped his pen quickly before getting up around his and going back to his leaning positions in front of the sitting man.

"I am Takahashi Misaki, born on August 18th, 1993* to Misao and Koisuke * Takahashi. On November 27, 2001, when I was 8, they died. I was too young to really understand, but when I was 14, I fell into depression. I lived with my brother, he took care of me. Because he had to take care of me, he was unable to attend college."

Akihiko's eyes went fixed on the boy 4 feet in front of him. _That sounds like… _

"I was a burden to my brother because I stopped his dreams. When I was 16, I got several jobs to support us. I've done some bad things in the process, but I'm better now. I have an apartment of my own, I have this job in helping people, and my brother is happy again. _I _am happy again."

_This boy…_

"Now, I can spend all this time talking all about me and _my _hardships, but that's not the point of this. It's you, not me."

Green eyes glanced up at the clock in the corner, and Misaki frowned.

"Unfortunately, we have no more time. Now," Misaki got up, grabbing a pen and piece of post-it notes, writing on it. "As of today, you are to think of me as your water. Whenever you feel weak and even think about having any amount of any alcohol, you call me."

"You're my water, huh? Cute analogy."

"Hm.. Now, I'm just a phone call away. Any time."

Akihiko's eyes raised as he took the green post-it from small hands, standing up. "Any time?"

"Yep."

"Even in the middle of the night?" The silverette felt a smirk come on.

"Even in the middle of the night."

"When I'm lonely?"

"Well, I guess-"

"And I need some company?"

"Um-"

"You promise to come over?"

"Wait, what?" The brunette's features began to cover with a bright red blush. "U-Um, that's not exactly w-what-" A bug hand plopped down on Misaki's head, ruffling the brown locks.

Akihiko's smirk widened. "Good to know." Misaki averted his eyes and stepped out from under the large hand, moving behind his desk.

"If it's an emergency, then y-yes, I wouldn't mind helping you.."

"Hm, how nice."

Misaki smiled awkwardly, but none-the-less, smiled.

"Um, our next meeting is tomorrow at two. You can go to the receptionist Niomi-san for the rest of the schedule. Hopefully, you'll be the one talking next time and not me."

Akihiko went to the door. "Hm, maybe. Besides, I like it when you talk."

"Well, that's not what this is."

"The writer smirked again. "Right." With that, the Usami left Misaki to glare as he left the room.

_Screw it. I'm making this fun._

* * *

_**Review. Favorite. Share. You know the drill.**  
_

_**This one took me a while. Over 2000 words, WOO!  
**_

_***I added 'foresty' to my Mircrosoft Word Dictionary, so, YEAH, IT'S A WORD. In your faces...  
**_

_***Totally made up Akihiko's Mother's name. V.V  
**_

_***Year based on 2012 setting. (Maybe I should have done 2013 since it's only like, 3 hours away... Oh well.)  
**_

_***Again, totally made up parent's names. I don't know if that information is out there, but I couldn't find it. If anyone else does, please tell me, and I will change it.  
**_

_**~EVIL GummyBear LOVE  
**_


	3. Ah, Shit

**Yeah, I know. Very late update. This meant to be posted on Tuesday the 16th, my birthday, as a birthday present to you all. But then shit went down at my Dub-Step library party, and then I got majorly distracted playing Naruto 3 for about 4 hours. :DDD**

**Me: Ohmahgerd, in like every game, Sasuke's character looks like a damn stripper.**

**Friend Frankie: It's cuz that's the time he finally come back from Orichimaru.**

**Me: Oh yeah, that damn rapist pedophile!**

**Frankie: He's like the Micheal Jackson of Naruto.***

**Me: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Yeah... that's how that conversation went...**

***Sorry if that offended any MJ fans...**

* * *

"Oh, so glad you could finally make an appearance, Akihiko-san." The words being said would seen considerate and please, but not in this case. No, not in this case. No, the words that came out of the brunette's mouth came out cold and sarcastic, somewhat out of character for someone like Misaki. It was no surprise why, of course. ANyone with a schedule as a counselor would get it. Hell, even the Usami knew. Not that he really cared. He was still being forced to come here.

Usami Akihiko shifted his position in the leather chair where he sat in Misaki's office. He sat across from the green-eyed counselor who was seated at his own desk. Misaki's arms were crossed and he sported a scowl aimed directly as the silverette. Normally, when an appointee is late, albeit it only a half hour to 45 minutes passed, Misaki would allow them to plead their case, scold them a little, and then get on with the day. But not this time.

No, not only did the Usami come in late, almost _3 hours late_, mind him, but also hadn't even tried to tell him something to let the brunette know he wasn't just wasting his time. Since becoming a counselor, Misaki has had quite a bit of people to attend to, and most, if not all, have given him some lame ass excuse as to why they hadn't shown up. But never, _never, _has he blatantly been told: "I just didn't care."

Misaki blinked at the response. _Well, then. That was blunt._

Akihiko still sat calmly in his leather seat, staring at the boy. No, he defiantly wasn't pleased. In the silence, Akihiko thought back to this morning and his decision to play hooky.

* * *

An annoying buzzing erupted from the writer's bedside, but he made no attempt to shuit the alarm off. Only after about four continuous minutes of the loud noise did Akihiko finally lean over to hit the device's off button, ceasing the sound once and for all. Still after that, the silverette tried to go back into slumber.

About a half an hour later, around 11 o' clock, Akihiko made the move to get out from bed and start his day. His day, which he thought consisted mostly with writing the next section of his book before Akiawa actually had the chance to kill him.

Inching to the edge of his large mattress, Akihiko stood up slowly before making his way towards his bathroom for a long shower. And long it was.

Forty-five minutes past 11 and the writer made his way out the pent-house bathroom, fully dressed in his usual "casual" suits. "Casual" as in 'expensive-suit-he-wears-everyday-'cos-he's-rich-l ike-that' "casual" suits. Akihiko then strolled down the staircase to the main level of the condo.

In the kitchen, he stopped by a random cabinet, grabbing a random glass and filling it with the already made coffee that rested on the counter. Placing the coffee-filled mug into the microwave, Akihiko pressed the numbers to make a minute... and after about 4 or 5 exploding mugs later, he finally grabbed a heat-resistant cup, starting the whole process over again.

Reaching his salmon pink couch, the writer sat down with a huff and grabbed his news paper that lay on the glass coffee table. He pumped out a cigarette from his pack and lit the stick's end, bringing it lowly to his lips. Akihiko inhaled the smoke slowly and exhaled just the same. Turning a page of the newspaper, he read until the phone rang on the hall table rang. Sighing, Akihiko sat up and placed his mostly-full cigarette in a souvenir panda ash tray. Going to the phone, Akihiko picked it up and expressed a greeting.

_"Akihiko!" _It was Takahiro. Akihiko smiled and leaned against the wall. Only Takahiro could brighten him up in the mornings.

"Ah, Takahiro. Hello."

"_Akihiko, how have you been? I feel like we haven't spoken in forever! You been busy?"_

Akihiko stuffed a hand in his slack pocket. "Yeah, something like that." Akihiko did not tell Takahiro about his counseling, no. He couldn't let his best friend and secret love (the only person who doesn't know being Takahiro, really, that dense man) that he was going to AA meetings. Well, he was _supposed _to be going. Speaking of which, Akihiko glanced down at the hall table and spotted a little green post-it note stuck to it. He picked it up and noticed the brunette's soft handwriting:

_**Call anytime- xxx-xxxx**_

_**Remember tomorrow! 2 p.m!**_

_Oh, yeah.. _He had that to go to. Maybe. Akihiko flung the post-it note back on the table. He couldn't tel Takahiro he was the one he took a turn for the worst. No, that would hurt the man. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Damn him, Takahiro. Why was he in this situation again?

"_So, Akihiko, we've set a date, finally."_

"Date?"

"_Yes, silly. A date for the wedding."_

...right. That's why.

"Ah, of course! When?"_  
_

"_It will be a nice spring wedding on the 23rd of May. Outside so everyone can see the sakura trees blooming! Oh, it's going to be quite magnificent, Akihiko."_

Akihiko cringed and stared straight ahead, casting out into the city through the large scale window panes. "I'm sure it will be, Takahiro. Sounds wonderful." The silverette could practically see the joy in the other man's voice, and as sad as it was, it was pissing Akihiko off. But he would never blame it on the other. He just wished it was _him _making Takahiro fell like that.

He sighed as he let his taken beloved chat on about some details of the wedding and about how excited he was. All Akihiko did was fake laugh and fake words of joy and encouragement, and fake say how happy he was for the other man.

About 20 minutes later, Akihiko finally let Takahiro go and then headed back to the pink couch. It was almost one, and it was time for the day's main agenda: writing.

Pulling out his laptop, Akihiko logged in, went to his saved documents, and started to type out what he though would be a 'master piece'. But really it was just about another suicidal character that made readers so depressed they end up wanting to do the same thing.

Akihiko removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his watch, sighing at the time. He had been writing for practically three hours and only came up with ten pages. The writers sighed, saved his pages, closing the laptop while placing it on the table. He stood up and made his way over to his hall table. Glancing down, he picked up the post-it, reading it over again. Two p.m. It was almost 5, a half hour to. Well, he missed his appointment. Misaki probably wasn't even there anymore.

But if he was? What if he was standing outside his door, just waiting for the silverette to arrive? What if he calls Aikawa, telling her he didn't show up? The silverette froze; it doesn't matter how many chapters he types up- he is a dead man.

Akihiko hung his head in mental defeat, grabbing his keys and coat. He'll just have to head on over there. But he kind of wished he hadn't.

* * *

"Listen to me." Akihiko's eyes shot up at the tone. "Just because you think you can do whatever you want and waste my time, that is not the case here. I have schedules. I have appointments; time limits. Hell, I have a _life._ So me just sitting here is not helping either of us."

The silverette crossed his legs over each other and folded his arms as well. "Surely you couldn't have thought it'd be that easy?"

Misaki rolled his eyes. "No, believe me, I know the kind of person you are. King of the World, yeah? Great Lord Usami Akihiko." Said man smirked at the title. "Not here, not with me." He frowned. "If you were, you'd have control of yourself, but obviously-" Misaki gestured to show where exactly he was at the moment, "-you're not." Green eyes softened and Misaki sighed.

"Look, I get you don't want to be here. But the people who care about you do. I don't know what happened to you, but drowning yourself in poisons? Really not the answer." Misaki raised himself from his seat behind his desk, resting his palms on it. "Now, we can either begin to at least _try _and start helping you, which is what I and the people who care about you would like to do, or you can get up and walk straight out of this office right now and continue to 'help' yourself in one of the worst ways possible. All in all, it's your choice."

Akihiko sat silently, staring sternly at the still standing boy in front of him.

Knowing how stubborn the older man can be already based off the experience of yesterday, Misaki just waited for some type of response.

Akihiko uncrossed his limbs, some what in a restless way causing small stomps on the way down. Misaki smirked at the childish action and the silverette sighed.

_ Dammit. _

When Akihiko didn't say anything, but stayed seated, Misaki smiled.

"Good." Sitting down in a huff of relief, Misaki stretched his arms and craned his neck. "Well now-" Before he could say anything more, a ringing started to go off in the boy's drawer. The brunette blushed lightly and Akihiko couldn't help but smirk. He _is _cute. A quick apology released from Misaki's lips before he opened the drawer and pulled his phone out. He looked at the caller ID and made a face, as if contemplating answering it or not. After a couple seconds, Misaki pressed the answer button. "Excuse me," he said to Akihiko before turning around in his chair to face the wall.

"Nii-chan, I'm at work." After a few mumbled responses from the other line, Misaki sighed and chuckled. "Yes, nii-chan, I know you're excited. You've been excited every since she said yes... You have? When?... Ah, well, that would be nice... I'm happy for you, nii-chan. Alright, I'll talk to you later... Tell Minami I said hi. Okay... Bye."

Clicking the end call button, Misaki swiveled back around to face Akihiko. "So, where were we-" Misaki stopped by the expression Akihiko help on his face. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly ajar, and he looked completely frozen. "Usami-san? What's the-?"

"Minami."

"Hm?" Misaki raised an eyebrow.

" Minami?"

Misaki's eyes lit up. "Yes, do you know her? She's marrying my brother in a couple of months and- ugh, there I got talking about me again." Misaki chuckled.

"Takahiro?"

"...Yes. You know my nii-chan? How so?"

"_Takahashi Misaki._.." He said slowly. Akihiko groaned and then rubbed his face.

_Ah, shit._

* * *

**Awwwwwh, snap. He knows. What's ganna happen now~? Seriously... I have no idea. Lawl, it's okay. I'll figure it out. xD Anyway, you know the drill: review and favorite. All that chiznit. **

**I dunno when I'm going to be updating again considering I don't have another chapter written yet... so you'll just have to wait and see. **

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**


	4. Baka

Chapter Four

"Is there a problem? Don't think just because you know my brother means it's ganna' get awkward or anything."

_That's what you think. _Akihiko didn't know what to do or say. His soon-to-be-married-wannabe-lover's brother just happens to be his AA counselor. Serioulsy? What his luck. Could his life get any more complicated? Well, better not jinx it. As if it wasn't already! Now there's _no way_ he could even think about telling the boy why he's here in the first place. Even if he is vague on names and verbs, even an idiot could figure out who he was talking about: his own brother.

Akihiko shook his head. This was impossible. Misaki cocked a brow, waiting for Akihiko to agree with or say _something. _It was getting quite awkwardly silent, and it wasn't really proving his point.

But then a though came to Akihiko. Isn't this one of those situtations where he would have the right to change couselors? Because Misaki is related to the problem, wouldn't it be likely that his opinions would change also? It had to count for something. But then again, Akihiko was starting to like the brunette, and anyone who knew the Usami knew that liking people for him was hard to come by. Plus, he was really cute.

Akihiko almost slammed his fist into Misaki's desk. He knew this whole thing was a bad idea to begin with. No, he didn't know his AA counselor would wind up being his secret love's kin, but still. The name _Takahashi _should have been a dead give away, but he was too busy being absorbed to notice.

"Usami-san," Misaki finally said. "_Is _there a problem?" The silverette had been quiet for a while now- not tht he wasn't normally, but now he looked really concerned and Misaki was starting to get confused.

"I don't drink for answers," Akihiko blurted out finally. Eyes risen in surprise, Misaki almost gasped. Was he actually going to start talking... about his drinking?! Although he wanted to know the reason to his spur-of-the-moment cooperation, Misaki knew to ask questions later. This, here, was a miracle.

"Oh, no? Then why?" Normally in situations like these and people like this, Misaki would wait for them to continue. But with a stubborn man like Usmai Akihiko, the best thing to do now is encourage.

"Temporary relief, I suppose." He responded, looking everything besides Misaki.

"Relief from what?"

Akihiko looked at Misaki slightly incredulously, as if it was the most obvious thing. "Pain."

Misaki nodded, true, already knowing the answer. It was a common reason for most alcoholics. If poeple somewhat found a way to get rid of their pain from whatever it is they are going through, why stop? Because they don't know any better.

"Your relief from your mental pain is to consume narcotics like someone were to apply healing cream to relieve their physical pain. It makes sense." Misaki tapped on his desk with a pen in hand while nodding, lips slightly pursed. "Akihiko, I am going to ask you a question. One question and I want you to answer it in anyway you choose, okay?" Akihiko made a face, but agreed to the terms anyway. "Are you suicidal in any way or form?"

Akihiko knew where this was going. This took a moment until he said, "I am one of Japan's most famous authors. I have an amazing wealth and home. After gaining all of that, you think I'd just throw it all away? So, to answer your question: no, I am not suicidal."

Misaki nodded again and pulled himself closer to his desk, folding his hands and dropped his pen. "Then why do you continue to kill yourself? You do know that's what you're doing, right?" He paused to get up and walk around to face Akihiko in front of him. "You may think at first, 'Oh, it's only a few drinks a day. Won't hurt me.' That's where you're dead wrong. Think of your life span; deduct about 1.1 years for every drink you have more than once a day. Slowly but surely, you are literally throwing your life down the drain. And all for what?"

Akihiko tried so hard to figure out the best way to describe his situation without sounding like a silly teenager. "My... best friend of ten years who I am in love with... doesn't..." No matter what, Akihiko knew he was about to sound stupid before the words even came out. Luckily (or pathetically), Misaki already put the pieces together.

"Hm... unrequited love. Hadn't heard about that one in a while. Well, I suppose we'll pick up on that on Thursday."

Glancing at his watch, Akihiko saw it was almost 6:30. He got up from his chair and Misaki stood up straighter. "I really hope you decide to show up next on time. I can't keept pushing back my meetings."

"Hn, maybe."

"Tch." Misaki rolled his eyes and watched the silverette walk out the door.

_At least we're friggin' getting somewhere. _He was explaining and cooperating and Misaki was glad. He hadn't has someone this stubborn since that mean teacher who practically yelled the whole time. He had the whole 'unrequited love' thing, too.

"I really only thought that happened with middle schoolers." Misaki chuckled to himself. Reasons are reasons, no matter what they are. A familiar chimewent off in Misaki's drawer, Misaki knowing it as a text messege. He retrieved the device and opened it up, reading a text from Takahiro.

'Don't forget me and Minami's engagement party at our house at 7 p.m, busy boy!' It was past 6:30 now.

"Ah shit!" Misaki grabbed his coat, bag, and keys, leaving the office. His thoughts trailed themselves back to Akihiko.

_He is somewhat of an interesting character. _Misaki blushed bright and shook his head, his shaggy brown hair swaying.

_Baka._

* * *

**Sorry that this is so short. Actually, sorry it's so late. _ Summer was supposed to mean more updates quicker, but unfortunately, people like to be bitches and not allow me to use my computer. But anywhere, here's the next chapter to WOW. :3 Hope you liked it.**

_Evil GummyBear Love~_


End file.
